Infierno Blanco
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: Claire Redfield, al verse atrapada de nuevo en una situación como la de Raccoon City, tendrá que encontrar una forma de escapar, pero no sin antes tomar las pruebas que destruirían a la Corporación Umbrella de una vez por todas.
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa.. Bueno pues la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo quería escribir algo de Resident Evil, solo que no se me ocurría nada. Creo que ahora tengo una idea, DIGO, no está para nada desarrollada pero bueno, supongo que la iré desarrollando conforme vaya escribiendo jajaja._

_ Si tienen alguna sugerencia, me la dejan por favor. Gracias._

* * *

__**Infierno Blanco**

**...**

**..**

**.**

****-Maldicion!-

Una joven de cabellos castaños murmuraba entre dientes, hacía horas estaba escondida en el mismo lugar esperando a que alguna idea viniera a su mente, pero nada. La única que hasta aquel momento se le había ocurrido, definitivamente no era la más brillante de las ideas, pues sólo consistía en correr de aquellas repugnantes criaturas hasta no poder más, así, sin contar con arma alguna. Definitivamente, no era una buena idea.

Suspiró pesadamente. Lo único que podía escucharse en aquel lugar era alguna gotera que honestamente estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, y algún que otro ruído proveniente del piso superior, como si fuera golpes o gemidos de aquellos monstruos.

La chica se tiró al suelo, recostando su espalda por una de las paredes, tomando su cara entre sus manos. Una vez más, se encontraba en aquella situación. Sólo que esta vez, era aún peor, se encontraba en la ciudad de Nueva York, completamente infectada por el virus T, si Raccoon City fue una pesadilla, Nueva York iba a ser doblemente espantoso, una ciudad mucho más grande, muchas más personas infectadas y por lo tanto, menos posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Repentinamente, un sonido estruendoso la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alguien había abierto una puerta. Sintió el sudor frío recorriendo su cuello entonces, estaba totalmente desarmada, si una de aquellas criaturas había logrado entrar, atrás de ella entrarían decenas, no, **cientos** más. Buscó inmediatamente un lugar en donde esconderse, no habían demasiadas opciones pues era un estacionamiento. Decidió meterse bajo un automóvil, después de todo, la falta de luz en el lugar le sería de utilidad, se quedó tiesa, mirando fijamente los alrededores, para ver cuando la criatura se acercase.

Los pasos empezaron a sonar, algo apresurados, tal vez demasiado apresurados como para que sea uno de los infectados. Entonces la vio. No parecía estar infectada. Era una jovencita, sus cabellos rojos enmarañados, sus ropas algo rasgadas, estaba agitada. La observó por unos minutos, y luego decidió que sería prudente salir. Al sacar la parte superior de su cuerpo, escuchó un grito.

-Quédate ahí monstruo!-

Y seguido, un tiro que ni si quiera le había pasado, cerca, luego otro, un poco más cercano ésta vez.

-Detente! No estoy infectada, para!- Le gritó, agitando las manos.

El semblante de la joven de cabellos rojos se relajó, mientras la de cabellos castaños caminaba hacia ella.

-Realmente se nota que no tienes idea de como utilizar un arma. Soy Claire, Claire Redfield.- dijo acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la mano.

-S-Soy Lauren. Y no, no se usar estas cosas.- dijo un tanto apenada.

-Bien Lauren, entonces de dónde sacaste aquella arma? Debemos conseguir al menos una más si queremos sobrevivir-

La pelirroja la miró un tanto dudosa.

-Sólo la encontré en el cuartel de policias, de ahí vengo. Las calles son una locura, ni si quiera sé cómo llegué hasta aquí.-

-No te han mordido? Siempre y cuando no hayan fluidos de ellos en tus heridas, estarás bien.-

-No. Por suerte, eso no ha pasado.-

De repente, un sonido se escuchó a lo lejos. Era como si alguien estuviera caminando lentamente a lo lejos, el eco retumbaba por todo el enorme estacionamiento. La mente de Claire estaba a mil por hora, podía ser otro sobreviviente, o bien podía ser un infectado. Claire tomó a la chica del brazo y la estiró hasta que las dos estuvieran pegadas a la pared.

-Tú dejaste aquella puerta abierta?-

-Y-Yo no lo sé, sólo vine corriendo y...-

-Shhh!- exclamó la castaña al escuchar como los pasos de aproximaban cada vez más, la puerta por donde había entrado la pelirroja estaba al doblar la esquina de la pared en la que ellas estaban apoyadas.

Un olor fétido, a putrefacción empezó a percibirse, como si un animal llevara muerto varios días. Ya no había duda, era uno de _ellos_.

-Dame el arma.- ordenó Claire al identificar el terrible aroma a muerte que se acercaba. -Quédate aquí, no te muevas. Si algo pasa, sólo corre, busca otro lugar dónde esconderte- La chica asintió.

Claire se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente, los pasos ya se oían a centimetros de ahí. Y entonces, pudo ver como aquella repulsiva criatura entraba lentamente al lugar, para su horror, atrás de ella venían más. Disparó apenas lo vió, un tiro directo a la cabeza, disparó a los otros, siempre intentando apuntar bien a la arrba, después de todo, para su suerte, eran lentos, pero aún así no debía descuidarse. Cada vez eran más, así que decidió que sería mejor huír de aquel lugar.

-Lauren, corre! Son demasiados!- ordenó a la chica, y en cuanto ésta se echó a correr, la siguió -Más adelante hay otra salida! Intenta abrirla!-

Corría a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, estaba cerca de aquella puerta. Pero en sólo milésimas de segundo, uno de sus temores se había hecho realidad. Escuchó ladridos, eran perros... Perros infectados. Mucho más rapidos que las personas infectadas, mucho peores. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, habían tres de ellos. Dejó de correr por un instante.

-Lauren sigue! Intenta abrir la salida!- dijo mientras apuntaba al perro más cercano y le disparaba en medio de los ojos, al segundo intentó dispararle también en el mismo lugar, pero éste se esquivó, así que volvió a intentarlo y lo logró. Cuando quiso acabar con el tercero, horrorizada quedó al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía más balas.

Empezó a correr, y al ver que Lauren aún no había podido abrir la puerta por un segundo se desesperó.

-Está atorada! No puedo abrirla!-

Claire retrocedió unos pasos, y corrió hacia la puerta intentando abrirla a la fuerza.

-Ayúdame Lauren!- ordenó gritando.

Repentinamente, sintió el ladrido de aquel perro una distancia bastante corta. Corrió hacia la puerta y con todas sus fuerzas logró abrirla, su hombro le dolía como si se lo hubiera sacado de lugar, pero no importaba, lo importante era salir de aquel lugar.

-Lauren!- gritó horrorizada al ver como aquel perro saltaba encima de la chica de cabellos rojos, mordió su cuello en sólo un segundo, la joven gritaba desesperada, pues ahora se veía rodeada de infectados, que se tiraban encima de ella para devorar su carne, mordida a mordida.

Claire miraba con una mezcla de rabia y pena aquella escena, ya nada podía hacer por ella. Siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, no sin antes asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta que con un golpe había logrado abrir, si tenía suerte, la parte de arriba, que suponía iba a ser el lobby del edificio, no estaría tan llena de zombies.

Paró cuando vió el umbral de la puerta en las que finalizaban las escaleras. Con un movimiento brusco, colocó su hombro en su lugar, un gemido agudo de dolor salió de su boca, y ese era más ruido del que había querido hacer.

Abrió la puerta con una patada, lista para atacar y salir corriendo, esperaba ver el lugar lleno de aquellas abominaciones, pero en cambio...

* * *

_Bien, que les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_He vuelto! Realmente me demoré mucho en subir el segundo capítulo, y LO SIENTO. _

_**FlorenceKennedy **muchas gracias! Yo también noté que no hay demasiadas historias con este estilo, así que decidí hacer la mía propia jajaja.  
_

* * *

**Infierno Blanco.**

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca, pues estar en espacios cerrados con criaturas come-hombres y sin arma alguna para defenderse, bueno, no era una situación muy agradable. En cambio, aparentemente se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. El lobby del edificio se veía algo desordenado, como si una estampida hubiera pasado por aquel lugar.

Inspeccionó con la mirada los alrededores, pudo notar partes de la decoración del lugar estropeadas, la puerta principal que estaba a aproximadamente diez metros, estaba bloqueada por uno de los sofás que se encontraban en el lugar. Un sonido bastante alto le llamó la atención y la tensionó, giró su cabeza en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido aquel silvido, y afortunadamente tan sólo era viento que había entrado por uno de los ventanales del lugar. El ventanal estaba cubierto con tablas, clavadas a las paredes, alguien había intentado evitar que los infectados entraran o tuvieran visión alguna de la estancia, apenas podía apreciarse una luz blanquecina proveniente del ventanal, pero una ventisca helada entraba, lo que significaba que el vidrio había sido roto al otro lado.

Luego de inspeccionar por un par de segundos más aquel lugar, empezó a caminar, aún desconfiada. Esto la llevaba a lo siguiente... Encontrar municiones. Y rápido.

Empezó a buscar cajón por cajón en lo que parecía ser una especie de recepción, su lógica le decía que probablemente en aquel lugar como en cualquier otro edificio de aquella zona de la ciudad de Nueva York, debían tener guardias de seguridad. Y guardias de seguridad, significaban armas, o municiones.

Al abrir uno de los cajones, se encontró con lo que tanto había buscado. Balas. Balas compactas, que encajaban perfectamente en la Beretta que traía. Por un segundo, pudo jurar que de nuevo, alguna extraña fuerza superior estaba de su lado. No sabía si era una persona con mucha suerte; por haber sobrevivido a más de un incidente apocalíptico, o si era una con extremada mala suerte; después de todo, si no hubiera sido por su estúpida curiosidad, no estaría en ese momento atascada en Nueva York en -una vez más- un incidente apocalíptico.

Después de todo, intentar seguirle el paso a su hermano a escondidas, no había sido una muy buena decisión. Su hermano en ese momento, probablemente estaba en un helicóptero saliendo de la ciudad, mientras ellas, por meter sus narices donde no debía...

El sonido del elevador abriendose le llamó la atención. En medio segundo, se había posicionado con el arma apuntando al elevador, su dedo en el gatillo.

-No dispares!- una voz masculina le gritó.

Ella observó sigilosamente al joven. Si bien los zombies no hablaban, los recien infectados aún tenían esa capacidad.

Miró de pies a cabeza al joven frente a ella, aparentemente unos diecinueve o veinte años, los cabellos rubios, la ropa manchada en sangre y sus finas facciones mostrandose alteradas, sus orbes azules mostraban miedo. Por un momento, hubiera jurado que aquel chico era idéntico a Leon Kennedy, aquel policia novato que conoció en Raccoon City.

-Estás infectado?- le preguntó ella, esperando una respuesta. No iba a acribillarlo, pero si el joven estaba infectado, sin la cura en aquél lugar, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

-No... No lo estoy.

Ella bajó el arma. Empezó a acercarse lentamente al muchacho, después de todo, en una situación así no podía darse el lujo de confiar en el primero que se le apareciera en frente.

-Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ian. Y tú eres...?- le respondió, clavando su mirada en el arma que ella sujetaba.

-Claire. Qué hay en los pisos superiores?

El muchacho hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-No vayas. Hay infectados, las escaleras de emergencia están llenas de ellos, pero las puertas están bloqueadas. El elevador es el unico modo de subir y bajar. No te recomiend que subas.

Ella frunció el seño y apretó los labios, así que aquel lugar también estaba lleno de aquellas criaturas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- sugirió ella, mirando al muchacho seriamente -Traes algun arma para defenderte?-

-Estás loca? Salir a las calles es suicidio! No pienso sacar un pie de aquí. Alguien vendrá a rescatarnos.

Una risa amarga salió de la boca de ella. Que alguien iría a rescatarlos... Si claro, como en Raccoon City. Lo más probable es que ya estuvieran planeando qué excusa usar para la destrucción de Nueva York. Era una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, a diferencia de Raccoon City, tal vez lo tomasen con más calma, eso les daría mas tiempo para salir ante la destrucción, que ella estaba segura, se llevaría a cabo.

-Bien. Si prefieres quedarte aquí, atrapado con aquellas criaturas que en cualquier momento podrían bajar, y esperar por un rescate que **no** llegará, es tu decisión. Yo no pienso quedarme a esperar la muerte aquí.

La expresión del joven rubio era de sorpresa, pues bien sabía que esa extraña que acababa de conocer, podía tener razón. Y ahora que lo pensaba dos veces, sonaba algo ilógico que aún quedara alguien con vida que sea capaz de hacer un rescate.

-Cuál es tu plan? No pienso salir a las calles así como así.- bufó él, mirando atentamente a la chica.

Ella sonrió levemente, después de todo, aquel chico no era un completo "tarado" como lo había catalogado mentalmente hacía unos segundos al escuchar su temerosa idea.

-No saldremos a las calles... No precisamente...- dijo, llevandose el dedo pulgar a los labios, como ideando algo -Eres de por aquí, no?-

El chico asintió.

-Bien... Entonces tu serás el guía.

-De qué estás hablando?!

-Las alcantarillas. Las alcantarillas serán nuestro escape. Y bien, tienes algún arma?

-Esta navaja de bolsillo cuenta?- dijo el chico, sacando de su bolsillo tímidamente una navaja, que por lo menos estaba afilada según se veía.

Claire suspiró hondamente y rodó los ojos, no era mucho, pero en esa situación, hasta una rama seca podía considerarse un arma de ayuda.

-Salgamos de aquí Ian.


End file.
